Fat Friar
The Fat Friar was a wizard, who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in his youth, and was Sorted into Hufflepuff. He was a jolly man and very forgiving. He devoted his life to religion and, after his death, returned to the school as the resident ghost of Hufflepuff House. Biography Life The Friar was born no earlier than 982, somewhere in the British Isles. At the age of eleven, the Friar became a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. He was Sorted into Hufflepuff House and was taught by Helga Hufflepuff in the magical arts the seven years that followed. At some point in his life, he joined the clergy as part of a mendicant religious order. Meaning that he spent his life begging in the name of charity. A noble life for a noble man. Apparently, given his physically large appearance, he indulged in the pleasures of food and drink. The Fat Friar's kindness was to be his undoing. He was executed because senior churchmen grew suspicious of his ability to cure the pox merely by poking peasants with a stick, and his ill-advised habit of pulling rabbits out of the communion cup. Post-mortem The Friar returned from the dead as a ghost, and returned to Hogwarts Castle, where he became the house ghost of his former House, Hufflepuff. He has thus far spent the majority of his afterlife within the castle walls along with the other Hogwarts ghosts. After his death the Fat Friar retained his kind and joyful demeanour. He eagerly welcomed new students to the school and offered assistance whenever needed. Physical appearance As a ghost, the Friar was pearly-white and slightly transparent, like all other ghosts. He had short brown hair, which he wore with a small tonsure. At first sight a monk, he was dressed in a habit held by a rope belt. He was fat and short, and usually carried a mug with him. Personality and traits The Friar was very cheerful and welcoming, and happily greeted new students at Hogwarts. He also tended to find something to value in anyone and look past their faults, as he always insisted with the other ghosts to let Peeves attend the Start-of-Term Feasts despite his many wrongdoings. He also appeared to be quite sociable, meeting and engaging in conversation with fellow ghosts during Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington's five-hundredth Deathday Party. He also seems to have some House pride, as he happily reminisced about his "old House" when welcoming first-years. Despite this, he was always resentful of the fact that he was never made a cardinal. His overly kindness has proven to be his undoing, as he would heal the pox simply by poking with a stick, and pull rabbits out of the communion cup, showing recklessness in terms of concealing his wizardry. Magical abilities and skills *[[Healing magic|'Healing magic']]: He could cure people with the touch of his wand. Category:British individuals Category:Clergy Category:Executed individuals Category:Ghosts Category:Historical figures Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Males Category:Portraits Category:Wizards